Mummy and Daddy Time
by FairyClairey
Summary: A totally Darvey centred family fluff fic-let taken from a longer multi-chapter. It's full of our faves and their much loved banter. A new baby means much needed time alone! Will it happen? Who will help out?


**Mummy and Daddy Time**

 _ **Totally Darvey centred family fluff. This is a one shot fic-let taken from a longer multi-chapter. It's full of our faves and their much loved banter. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think of this as a cute Specter family one shot. Thanks. Much love. xoxo**_

The warm aroma of freshly ground coffee acted like a persistent homing beacon for Donna. She thanked the gentleman for holding the door open for her, then pushed Rosie through in her stroller. It was becoming a morning routine for her to frequent her local coffee bar in order to function throughout the rest of the day. Rosie was now five months old and in full teething mode and also the reason why Donna felt the urgent desire for strong and powerful coffee at 8am most weekday mornings usually after a sleepless and painstakingly long night.

The past five months seemed to have flown by so fast, she needed coffee just to keep up.

Harvey had been back at work for most of those five months, after spending an extra week with Donna and Rosie at their Hampton's house, when he had arrived back from Seattle.

Back in the city though, things at the firm had been as busy as ever. Donna was up at least two or three times a night soothing a crying, teething baby, Harvey however managed to sleep through it all, and then justify it the next morning by mentioning he has a ' _very_ _busy day'_ ahead _._ Upon hearing these words leave his lips, he knew they were the wrong ones to use. Even though she liked to make him think she was annoyed, he knew she wasn't, she was loving every minute of motherhood; mentioning going back to work hadn't even entered her mind and Harvey knew not to push it, he knew she was happy and loved her being here with Rosie, yet a massive part of him missed her around the office. Gretchen was doing a fine job as temporary COO and they were in the process of hiring Harvey a new secretary too, as Donna had previously been tackling both jobs alongside Gretchen.

She made her way through the chairs to her usual, self appointed table towards the back of the coffee bar. She was thankful that Rosie had fallen asleep on the short, three block walk from the condo down Park Avenue. So she gently tucked her blanket around her daughter as she caught up from sleep missed the night before (Donna made a mental note of thinking how wonderful it would be if parents could do the same.) She smiled and delicately brushed Rosie's strawberry blonde hair, which had started to form small curls at the front, across her forehead. She still found herself catching her breath when she looked at her baby, a baby she thought was just a far distant, impossible dream that she always believed would never happen. As Rosie grabbed at her rabbit snuggly and brought it up towards her cheek, Donna caught a glimpse of Harvey: the pursed lips as she slept, the sweet dimples and her peaceful face (yet again, she made a mental note of how peaceful _he_ slept in comparison to her.)

She had everything. As she remained in her reflective moment for a second, she remembered him asking her if she wanted everything; to her then, she didn't really know what everything was. She did now.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice she was so pleased to hear more often now and closer by.

'Is this table for Yummy Mummys only or can best friends of said Yummy Mummys join too?' Rachel asked as she pulled out a chair. Donna made a quick _shh_ as to not wake Rosie. Desperate measures were in order. She had coffee to drink in peace.

'Oh no, another long night?' Rachel asked creasing her face in sympathy. 'However Donna, if it's any consolation, you look amazing!'

'Oh no, this is coffee glow, so much caffeine in here I'm surprised my face hasn't rewound itself back to 1995,' She jovially circled her finger around her face.

'How about we order more, I could do with some of that?' Rachel got up excitedly to order their drinks. 'I loved 1995!'

'Weren't you five?' Donna flicked her head to one side, eyeing up her friend.

'And you were...?' Rachel smirked as she began to ask a question to which Donna placed her finger in the air to silence her.

'Not even an issue...' Donna disregarded her friend's quick comeback with a point of her manicured finger. 'Anyway Mrs Ross, weren't you getting us coffee?'

After ordering and paying for the coffees, Rachel took her seat again next to Donna, Rosie was still fast asleep and they hoped she stayed that way.

'I've got half hour before my client meeting this morning,' Rachel sighed as she took the first sip of her skinny latte. 'I think they're going to query the terms of the agreement but I'm hoping it's an easy, ten minute meeting, which means now I have a bit of time to catch up with my favourite Desperate Housewive.' Rachel raised an eyebrow.

'You may mock Ross, but seriously, I feel like it!' Donna laughed, wrapping her hands protectively around her current cup of addiction. 'Too bad we don't have a garden, that Metcalfe guy is easy on the eye!' she joked sipping and appreciating her hit of caffeine.

'I'm sure Harvey would have something to say about that,' Rachel smirked.

'Oh he's got nothing to worry about, I can't keep my eyes off him, I swear to God, I find it hard to restrain myself, well, not so much hard, just exhausted. But my God, I need sex,' Donna brazenly smiled but ended with a serious look of concern on her face.

Rachel suddenly coughed and nearly spat her drink across the table, she had to hold it in and swallow it down before she could respond.

'Oh my God Donna, you almost made me waste my much needed latte through my nostrils!' Rachel laughed wiping her mouth with a napkin, 'Why what's wrong?'

Donna pointed down to Rosie, who was still sleeping. 'We love her, but oh my God they zap the life out of you, Harvey and I have hardly had sex since she's been born. It's like torture, do you know how hard it is to sleep, and I use the term _sleep_ loosely, next to someone who looks like him and feel too physically exhausted to do any thing about it?'

Rachel smirked, 'Not really, Mike is pretty much up for it most nights... and mornings for that matter, oh and the odd afternoon when we're home early,' she smiled to herself.

'You're not helping the matter Rachel!' Donna's face cut her the look which made Rachel take her seriously.

'Sorry Donna, but I find it hard to believe that you and Harvey, don't... you know, not after all the things you've told me about what you guys have got up to,' she flicked her eyebrows up and down with a cheeky smile.

'It would be nice just to have one night off.' Donna peered down to Rosie, almost feeling guilty at saying it. 'But Mommy needs some hot Daddy time.'

'So you're at the point of referring to yourselves in the third person now?'

'Oh like you wouldn't believe!' Donna added, 'We are now _those_ people.'

Rachel swirled the remnants of her latte and tipped it back while checking her watch. Then suddenly her eyes lit up with excitement.

'How about Mike and I babysit for you guys one night?' She suggested, placing her cup back down. Donna thought for a moment as she sipped her double vanilla espresso.

'I don't know about that, I haven't left her for more than an hour, and that was with Harvey, and I came back to a meltdown (and that was just him) not sure on a whole evening!'

Panic obvious on Donna's face as she looked down towards Rosie. 'It's not you guys, we'd trust you two more than anyone, but oh the guilt!'

'You've got to be able to leave her at one point,' Rachel continued, 'And I don't mean an evening, it sounds like you two need a whole Goddamn night,' a wink graced Rachel's face as Donna caught on to what she was saying.

Donna's interest in this suggestion suddenly grew with enthusiasm. 'I'd have to run it past Harvey,' she adds, 'but I don't think that would take much convincing. Now are you sure you can have her all night? She's not easy and comes with a ridiculous amount of stuff...' Donna trailed off.

'Well, how about we stay at your condo, and you guys check yourselves into a nice suite somewhere in the city...' Rachel's ideas seem to be getting better and better by the minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Funnily enough, Donna was right, Harvey didn't need much convincing when she told him about her conversation with Rachel earlier that morning. _What a surprise there, it's amazing how responsive men could be to the prospect of an evening of undisturbed sex_ , she thought. Within ten minutes, he had eagerly made a reservation for a suite and dinner at the Mandarin Oriental for the coming Saturday evening.

'I take it Mike didn't have much input in this conversation?'

'Of course not, anyway, it'll be good for them, they need the practise for one day.' Donna smiled.

'Umm, are you one hundred percent sure you want them practising with our child?' he asked, 'But, I'm all for it, I can't wait to take my obscenely beautiful wife out and then do lots of obscenely sexual things to her in an obscenely overpriced hotel suite...' He smirked while tracing his finger across her lips as she stood in front of him, both of them midway through getting undressed for bed.

'What kind of _things_ are you going to do Mr Specter?' her voice low and inquisitive. He moved his fingers under her chin and tilted it up slightly and leaned down and kissed her, as she wrapped her hand through his hair, his kiss began to grow more fierce, the thought of Saturday night getting the better of them already, until...

'Dammit,' Donna pulled away, eyes still closed, lips still pulsing, but a loud, familiar shrill howled from the baby monitor that sat on the side. 'Yes, the answer to your question earlier.. I am one hundred percent sure about Saturday,' she placed a quick last kiss on his cheek, 'Let's put a pin in it until then.' She headed off towards Rosie's room .

'Donna, I'll be putting more than a pin in it!' He smirked and called after her.

'You better!' he heard her whisper through the monitor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'The Ross's Childcare at your service...' Mike beamed as Harvey opened the door to the condo. 'Or should I say, The Ross's Childcare so Harvey Specter can get laid?'

'Are you my pimp now?' Harvey quickly responded holding the door open for them. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark pants, only separating the two dark garments with a silver buckled Gucci belt.

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Good evening Harvey, I apologise, it looks like I'll be babysitting two of them tonight...'

Harvey led them through to the living area and picked Rosie up off her play mat, whilst she continued to profusely chew and dribble on an ear of a rubber giraffe.

'Hey little lady, look who's here,' he held her to his side and took her over towards Mike and Rachel, 'Please be gentle with them, we want them to think babies are adorable,' he deliberately whispered loudly towards her. 'Please don't put them off having children, as Daddy needs a photo of Uncle Mike figuring out, with his amazing mind, how to fix a diaper...'

'Like everything else, you'll know I'll ace it.'

'Hey gorgeous,' Rachel smiled as Harvey passed her over to her. 'Are we going to have a really good time?' her high squeaky voice asked, as Rosie tried to pass Rachel her wet giraffe.

'Donna's changed the sheets so you're welcome to sleep in our bed, and I mean _sleep_...' Harvey's sternness evident.

'Ha, sleep? They'll be lucky if they get to sleep, let alone time for anything else! Hence the whole reason for tonight's sleepover.' Donna said as she walked out of the bedroom.

'That's true, good luck man,' Harvey gave Mike a single pat on his shoulder, 'I definitely have nothing to worry about you doing _that_ in my bed then.'

'Trust me, even if we did, after what Rachel tells me about what you two get up to in there, I won't even be _sitting_ on your bed,' Mike returned the pat on Harvey's shoulder. 'And as for the kitchen counter...'

'Ok, are we done being overly open with our sex lives or can we actually go and have one?' Donna laughed as she did up her bracelet.

Harvey turned around and for a moment he just appreciated the sight before him. Her red hair swept to one side and left in wavy tresses as it rested over her shoulder. The black, figure-hugging Versace dress came to just below her knee but with a high split up to the near top of her thigh. It came across one shoulder, the opposite to where her hair lay, with a delicate lace ruffle that started at her collar bone and continued to the hem on the dress. Harvey felt his eyes tracing it down her whole slim body, where his eyes rested on her high silver Choos, then suddenly remembering they were not alone, reined in his thoughts, and stored them for later that evening.

'Mommy's looking hot,' his trademark grin spread across his face as he walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist. She smelt like fresh strawberries - _had she done that on purpose?_ he thought. She knew he was a sucker for those, preferably with whipped cream; _save it for later Specter_ , he thought.

'Tonight I am not Mommy!' Her eyebrow raised and a smiled reached her eyes as they glinted in the soft light of the room. He leant in and whispered just quiet enough so the Ross' couldn't hear, 'We'll see about that,' he breathed, as he brushed a hair-raising kiss against her neck.

As soon as Donna had felt his kiss, she hurried through their instructions:

'Right, there are four bottles sterilised on the side, one before bed, you may need one in the night and then one in the morning and a spare. Use the milk prep machine. Mike read this, and you'll know how to use it,' she handed him the manual knowing he'll have it mastered quicker than her explaining it, 'The formula is on the side. She's had a bath, but you may need to change her diaper again before bed. She won't sleep without her rabbit snuggly, she likes to be rocked but not bounced, her teether is in the refrigerator, she has two pacifiers but prefers the one with the penguin on it - seriously she's five months old and knows the difference!'

'I wonder where she gets that from?' Harvey quipped and flicked a look towards Donna. He then took Rosie from Rachel's arms while making a goofy face, which Mike couldn't help but comment on.

'Now I see why Judge Hernandez is sweet on you, tell me you haven't used _that_ face on him?' Harvey didn't justify Mike's comment with an answer.

'Daddy loves you and we'll see you tomorrow, be good for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mike,' he gently lifted her up to his face and rubbed his nose against hers making her chuckle as she patted his cheek with her chubby hand. He kissed her head and passed her over to Donna.

'Bye baby girl,' she stroked her hair and lay a kiss on her cheek. 'Mommy loves you and I'm so sorry to leave you but you've got the best people ever to party with tonight!'

Harvey could see this getting messy, as Donna's eyes started to well up, and her grasp on Rosie had become slightly stronger, therefore he took it upon himself to prise his daughter off her and passed her gently over to Mike, who unintentionally made the exact same face which her dad had made a few minutes before.

'See, they make you do that you know.' Harvey smiled as they walked towards the door.

'If you do a good job, feed her when she's hungry and also keep her alive, that would also be an added bonus, then we'll be sure to pass on our recommendations for Louis and Shelia's impending newborn...' Donna added as she checked through her silver Fendi purse.

'At this rate by the time you have yours, you'll be a fully fledged member of the parent/superhero club.' Harvey smirked, 'If you're a cool dad, like me.'

'Seriously? Did you just call yourself a 'cool dad'? That name takes away all remnants of cool.' Mike closed the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mandarin Oriental sat prominently on Columbus Circle at the far south-west corner of Central Park at the top of the Warner Time Building.

Ray had pulled up outside, where the valet took their over night bags and opened the doors for Mr and Ms Specter (not Mommy and Daddy, as Donna had to remind him three times whilst he kept insisting on muttering it in her ear and scrolling his finger slowly up the long split in her dress during the short car ride over.)

'If you carry on like that Specter, we'll be missing dinner and heading straight for the good stuff,' Donna chastised him playfully.

'Fine by me,' he whispered in her ear.

'Well, to be fair, I wouldn't actually mind a nice dinner where a) I can eat it in one sitting b) eat it while it's still warm and c) have a lovely conversation with my lovely husband.'

Harvey's eyebrow raised in response, 'Whatever you say Mommy.' Donna's eyes darted to his face. 'Ok, that's the last one, I promise.'

They were sat in a private area of the Mandarin's Asiate restaurant where only a few other tables were cleverly scattered, so it was near impossible to see anyone else, the breathtaking views over Manhattan were not to be missed, yet Harvey hadn't taken his eyes off Donna to truly appreciate it. The view in front of him was much better.

'That's the sixth time you've checked your phone in five minutes,' Harvey smiled sipping his Bordeaux as he eyed his wife from across their table. 'She's fine. They're fine, now put your cell phone in your purse and eat your food before it b) goes cold..'

She gave him a side smile as she popped it away.

'And c) have a lovely conversation with your lovely husband, preferably about things you're going to do to him later...' he added, raising his eyebrows and clinked his glass to her's.

Later on, after ordering and catching up on their day, Donna's interest began to rise once the wine had kicked in.

'So tell me,' Donna asked with a sly smirk as she accepted her steak and salad from the waiter, 'What sort of _things_ were you expecting?'

Harvey let the waiter place his plate in front of him before he answered her.

'Well, considering I've paid for this whole evening, I'd expect my money's worth in return,' his devilish grin spread across his face. 'But I'd definitely start with taking that dress off you...'

'Sounds like you've already got a plan,'

'All week baby, all week I've been thinking about tonight,' Harvey placed his glass back down on the table, as he went for another mouthful of food.

'I thought you said you'd been busy this week? Yet now you tell me that you've had time in your hectic schedule to create sordid images of your wife and mentally list everything you're going to do to her?' Her head angled inquisitively to one side as she sipped her wine, her lips full and aching to feel his.

He smiled wickedly at her, which made every part of her body scream for him in that second. Her face and neck flushed hot, she didn't know if it was the wine or him; she went with the latter. He was looking his most handsome in his fitted black Tom Ford shirt, and he knew it. She could have easily jumped across the table and straddled his lap right there and then. So she took the hint and they quickly finished their meal, by-passed the dessert and headed straight up to their suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the elevator, the doors slid shut and Harvey held out for her hand and pulled her close to his side. She felt his thumb begin to circle gently across her hand, after a few seconds she realised what he was doing. The movements of his thumb gradually became quick and rhythmic, he was applying more pressure, echoing movements he would soon be making on another part of her body. She inhaled sharply, as he smirked knowing what she was thinking. She pursed her lips together to control herself, while the lady next to them smiled gratuitously as she exited the elevator before their floor. They were alone. With a quick spin, he flipped her towards him and within seconds he lightly brushed his lips with her's. She had just closed her eyes when she felt it.

'Shit!' She grabbed for her purse and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. 'Oh my God, it's Rachel,' Donna fumbled to accept the call, leaving Harvey to catch up with what she was doing rather than kissing him.

'Everything ok?' Her voice panicked, she had felt so bad for forgetting to check her phone for the last hour and only having thoughts for her truly good looking husband, who was opening the door to their suite.

Donna listened carefully, trying to take in what Rachel was saying, then answering, 'Oh, no problem, there's a spare sleepsuit in the top drawer, not the purple flowery one, it's getting too tight around her neck, yeah, try the pink stripy one. If you need a vest too they're in the drawer underneath; there should be some whites ones in her size,' Harvey looked at her despairingly as he clicked the door shut behind them, then decided to move in closer. He swept kisses along her collarbone as he pushed her fiery hair back over her shoulder.

'Did you find it Rachel? Oh yeah, that baby Gap one is gorgeous too isn't it? Yeah, try that one if you want...' Upon hearing her conversation, which he was desperately trying to get her to finish, he brought his hand down to the start of _that_ split in her dress and began to slowly twirl his finger up the inside of her leg. He breathed across her ear, the one which didn't have a phone attached to it, 'If our daughter is still alive and well, hang up the goddamn phone!' And with that, his hand had reached the top of her dress split.

'Rachel, dress her in what you want, love you. Got to go,' she pressed End Call and the phone slipped on the floor.

He moved swiftly up towards her lips, covering them quickly enough so she couldn't elaborate on what Rachel had called for; he kind of figured it out. In one swift motion, he pulled her legs up around his waist and leaned her back against the wall, pressing his body towards her as she brought her hands up to his hair. Her lips were now finally in the place they had wanted to be all night. His kisses became harder, hot and tingling. She felt his tongue brush across hers as he began to smooth up the length of her dress. She managed to break away from his lips just long enough to look into his dark eyes, which gripped and pulled her insides and shot a sharp bolt of lightening from her pelvic bone towards her chest. _Dear Lord, what does this man do to me?_ She thought.

He unzipped the back of her dress and she let her legs go from around him momentarily to let her dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only her black lace panties and strapless bra.

In response to her momentary pause, he slowed down their pace, wanting to take advantage of every hour they had. Still with her legs wrapped back around his waist, he carried her through their suite towards the bedroom. After one last kiss, he lowered he gently down on to the edge of the bed.

'Listen to that,' he lay across her supporting his weight on his forearms, his nose almost touching hers.

'What's that?'

'Nothing. Silence,' he smiled, 'Except the only sound soon, will be you, trying your best to control yourself...' he grinned as he began to help her unbutton his shirt.

'Oh you think you're _that_ good do you Mr? Well, I happen to think it'll be you begging for more.' She moved her hand down to undo his belt, where she felt how he was begging for her already, she smiled and eagerly kissed his lips.

'I love you Donna Specter,' they lay skin to skin as close as they could be to each other. Donna stroked her hand gently across his cheek bringing her hand to a stop at the side of his head to pull him closer.

'Love me _how_?' The corners of her mouth turned up to a cheeky grin, repeating the same words she'd asked him not many years before.

He let out a soft laugh as he pressed himself against her centre.

'Like this,' he kissed and teased her nipple with his mouth making her hum in response. 'And like this,' he moved across to the other, now getting more playful with his tongue flicking.

He moved his mouth back up to her lips as he aligned his hips with hers. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered 'I love you all the ways.'

As he pushed himself into her, she felt her body respond by lifting her legs around him, wanting to feel him deeper and closer to her than ever. _Who knew when they would get this chance again in the near future?_ She thought, trying her best not to think of abandoning her child at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, she surprised herself, as it turned out, they managed to get the chance again another two times.

'Good morning,' Harvey placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he faced her on the pillow. 'You slept like a baby.'

'Good job it wasn't like our baby, I would have been up every two hours,' she managed to whisper without opening her eyes.

'Rachel called, Rosie's fine, she just had her bottle and is now watching last night's rerun of the Knicks game with Uncle Mike.'

'Oh my. My poor baby girl,' Donna laughed, 'I'm sure she's just humouring him.'

'I don't think she's old enough to do that yet,' Harvey laughed, pulling her close towards his body. She felt his tight muscles across his back as she instinctively wrapped her hands around his sides.

'Are you kidding me? I'm her mother, humouring is what we do best.' She smiled and pushed him over onto his back.

'Now Mr Specter, as check out time isn't for another,' she checks the clock next to the bed, 'four hours, I suggest we make full use of our time before we have to be Mommy and Daddy again.'

With a smooth transition, her body was on top of him placed perfectly in line with every part it needed to be.

Harvey let out a small laugh, 'I thought those words were banned.'

'They still are for the next few hours,'

She held his hands above his head and leaned down slowly to kiss him.

'I wonder if room service do whipped cream and strawberries for breakfast...?'

His perfected Cheshire Cat grin instantly sent shivers shooting down her spine.


End file.
